


Еще один кот

by Angiras, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Терапевт считает, что мне нужно завести домашнее животное. Решил сказать, потому что ты тоже здесь живешь.





	Еще один кот

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам идеи с анон-соо: Стив и Баки взяли из приюта кота без левой передней лапки.

– Терапевт считает, что мне нужно завести домашнее животное. Решил сказать, потому что ты тоже здесь живешь, – заявил Баки с порога. 

Под пристальным взглядом он небрежно скинул сначала левый, потом правый кроссовок, плюхнулся на диван и для верности уложил руку Стива на свое плечо. 

– Строго говоря, это моя квартира. 

– И поэтому тоже, – фыркнул Баки, устраиваясь поудобней под теплым боком. 

Это был тонкий момент. Когда речь заходила о терапии, Стив расплывался в широченной улыбке, как у людей из рекламы страховых компаний. Баки считал такое сходство неправильным: никто в здравом уме не поручится за жизнь и здоровье Стива собственными деньгами. И Баки не был готов к тому, чтобы видеть все тридцать два зуба Капитана Америки одновременно. 

– Так что говорит миссис Хойт? – спросил Стив. По мнению Баки, он держался молодцом. 

– Она считает, мне будет полезно заботиться о ком-то. О ком-то милом. О ком-то, кто не может сделать это сам. Я объяснял, что у меня уже есть ты, но она не понимает. Никто не понимает. 

Не то чтобы Баки всерьез думал прислушиваться к мнению терапевта или беспрекословно исполнять ее рекомендации. Хотя задания становились в последнее время вполне себе сносными. Например, сказать самому дорогому человеку, за что его любишь, или попробовать десять новых вещей. Стив с таким энтузиазмом включался в каждое, что Баки подозревал – они с терапевтом в сговоре. Впрочем, Баки не мог не признать, что эффект был. Когда Баки только вернулся в Нью-Йорк, Стив окружил его плотным кольцом заботы, потакал всем его желаниям, говорил с ним таким сладким голосом, что казалось, по стенам вот-вот начнет стекать патока. Баки какое-то время всерьез обдумывал, могли ли подменить Стива “добрым” злым двойником, точил ножи и планировал спасательную операцию. По совету терапевта он прямо высказал Стиву свои подозрения, получил подушкой по лицу и честную отповедь о том, что Баки свихнулся. Но это сработало. Тогда Баки и решил, что психология – великая наука. Иногда система давала сбой,но Баки как никто понимал, что прогресса без срывов не бывает. 

Баки лениво потянулся и попытался подумать о чем-то кроме Стива, его мотающего нервы боевого стиля и пальцев, рассеянно блуждавших по плечу и норовивших забраться за ворот футболки. Баки встряхнулся и сосредоточился. Он подумал о витрине с яркими разноцветными открытками, что он видел еще в сороковых. Баки не знал, успел ли отправить открытку семье, но воспоминание было светлым. 

– Я думал о собаке, – задумчиво протянул он. – Моя собака должна быть большой. Прямо как волк или теленок. Помнишь, мы видели таких на открытках в Швейцарии? Они умеют выкапывать людей из сугробов и поить их бренди. Очень практично. Что скажешь?

– Здорово, мне нравится, – Стив улыбнулся и мягко поцеловал его в макушку. Баки мог поклясться, что услышал тихое: «Больше никакого снега». 

– Серьезно?

– Конечно, если это означает, что ты будешь вставать раньше полудня и выгуливать свою собаку. Мы могли бы вместе выходить на пробежки. 

– Ты мог бы по утрам выгуливать нашу собаку.

– Уже нашу? – Стив в притворном удивлении приподнял брови. – Я припоминаю, как-то миссис Хойт говорила насчет тебя… как же это звучало… «делегировать выполнение задач». Пожалуй, последую ее совету. 

Баки явно не учел, что Стив все схватывает на лету. 

– Ладно, – решил Баки. – Тогда, может быть, кот? 

– У меня уже есть один, – улыбнулся Стив, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Баки. – Ты занимаешь всю нашу кровать, шипишь, когда недоволен. И то, что ты ешь, Бак, – он кивнул в сторону кухни, забитой чипсами, полуфабрикатами и очень сомнительными консервами. – Это корм.

– Что? – возмутился Баки. Он фыркнул, облизал губы и громко выругался. 

– А еще ты дерешь обои, – нежно проворковал Стив ему на ухо. 

С прошлой недели стену над спинкой кровати украшали глубокие царапины – след от железных пальцев Баки. Это был нечестный аргумент, но Баки не чувствовал себя проигравшим. 

– Это ты виноват.

Он одарил Стива самой сладкой улыбкой и увлек в долгий и очень заслуженный поцелуй.

***

В действительности Баки и не собирался следовать совету терапевта. В их времена редко заводили зверье, если не собирались его съесть и не рассчитывали, что оно само кого-нибудь съест. Но идея не отпускала его, а современный мир, кажется, помешался на домашних животных.

Стив тоже не помогал. Спустя неделю он все-таки вытащил Баки на утреннюю пробежку. Под мрачные комментарии Баки о том, что вставать раньше десяти противно человеческой природе, они сделали несколько кругов вокруг квартала и направились в ближайшую кофейню. Двойной капучино был единственным, что помогало смириться с обрушившимся на него несчастьем. 

– Я пью здесь кофе каждое утро, но они впервые предложили скидку, – отметил Стив. – Думаю, дело в тебе. 

Баки глянул на свое отражение в витрине: мятая футболка, диковатая щетина и красные заспанные глаза. Баки привык считать себя очаровательным, но сейчас Стив, возможно, был прав.

Он взял ладони Баки в свои и, нежно поглаживая их между большим и указательным пальцами, доверительно сообщил: 

– Если с тобой будет большая собака, мы можем рассчитывать и на бесплатные пончики.

Вечером, когда они обнимались под старую комедию, Баки поймал себя на том, что и правда переживает, найдут ли кошка и два пса дорогу к дому. Позже он решил, что и крысы не так плохи: у них розовые носы, и они учат, что виноград с сыром – это вкусно. И если в природе пока не существует боевого стиля панды, Баки взял на заметку разработать его самостоятельно. 

Когда однажды они зашли в гости к Сэму, Баки не удивился, обнаружив, что он приютил пару попугаев своего знакомого. Сэм великодушно позволял птицам летать по квартире и приставать к гостям. Попугаи немедленно попытались исклевать железную руку, но быстро переключились на Стива. Баки успел достать телефон и сделать кадр. Попугаи залезли Стиву на голову, громко вереща, путая ему волосы. Стив щурился, спасая глаза от ударов крыльями, размахивал руками и смеялся так громко, что заглушал крики птиц. Баки поставил фото на звонки от Стива. Это был очень счастливый день. 

Незаметно у Баки появились новые привычки. Выходя из дома, он обязательно заглядывал в соседское окно на первом этаже. Обычно на подоконнике дремал пушистый кот. Завидев Баки, кот протяжно зевал. Баки подмигивал ему, и если кот подмигивал в ответ, это означало хорошее настроение на весь день. Если он знал, что на задании предполагалось использование служебных собак, то припасал для них несколько ломтиков сыра. Через пару месяцев Баки начал замечать, что у Брюса всегда с собой пакет с хлебными крошками для птиц, на идеальном пиджаке Фьюри обязательно проглядывает белая кошачья шерсть. Баки ловил себя на том, что, сидя в лаборатории Тони, почесывал гайки одного из роботов. А однажды битый час участливо расспрашивал Клинта о козах, хотя тот и утверждал, что на его ферме их не было, нет и не будет.

Через три месяца Баки понял, что готов вступить в секту. Вместе со Стивом он прошерстил десятки сайтов о домашних животных и об уходе за ними. Стив прикинул, что с их образом жизни нужен кто-то самодостаточный, транспортабельный и умеренно-пушистый. Баки решил, что кот – это идеально. Что коты – идеальны во всем.

Перед сном Стив было достал ноутбук и полез на страницу ближайшего к ним приюта для животных, но Баки сломался на первом же описании того, что с ними происходило до того, как они попали в центр помощи. У Баки дрожали пальцы левой руки, когда он поспешно закрывал ноутбук.

– Не хочу выбирать друзей по каталогу, – небрежно бросил Баки. – Сколько таких историй. Выберешь себе кого поменьше и посимпатичней, а потом он неожиданно вырастает в здорового упрямого засранца. Сам прокололся однажды.

– Уже некуда деваться, – улыбнулся Стив, заключив Баки в объятья.

– А не скажи. Люди преспокойно выбрасывают их на улицу, – хмыкнул Баки. Он коротко поцеловал Стива в щеку. – Я бы никогда так не сделал.

Позже, уже засыпая, он беззвучно шепнул:

– Ты тоже не отказывайся от меня.

Баки до самого утра снилось, что его забыли в коробке под дождем.

***

На следующий день они вместе пошли в приют. Баки не был уверен, что после нескольких месяцев самонакручиваний он сможет увидеть зверей в клетках и не забрать домой их всех.

Сотрудница приюта спросила, какое именно животное они хотели бы взять. 

– Никому не нужное, – ответил Баки. Он почувствовал, как рука Стива сжалась на его бедре.

Сотрудница приюта подвела их к одной из клеток. Если бы на Баки не было куртки и перчатки, он решил бы, что дама или чересчур сентиментальна, или страдает специфическим чувством юмора: в клетке сидел очень грустный кот, и у него не было левой передней лапы. Баки просунул палец сквозь прутья клетки, кот потянулся, прикрыл глаза лапой и перевернулся на другой бок. Баки счел, что они друг другу понравились.

Когда они вышли из приюта, Стив поцеловал Баки так нежно, что в глазах предательски защипало.

***

Дома, когда они внимательно рассмотрели документы, их кот оказался кошкой. Стив, тщательно изучивший тему, предложил назвать ее Мисси или Дейзи. Баки продолжал настаивать на кличке Чпок, потому что уже придумал ее, и она ему понравилась. В результате они назвали кошку просто кошкой.

Через неделю они пришли к Тони с просьбой сделать кошке новую лапу. Он закатил глаза так глубоко, что не было видно радужки. Баки поздравил его с личным рекордом. Тони сообщил, что они охренели, но вскоре кошка уверенно цокала по дому новой лапой. 

Стив и Баки заранее устроили кошачий уголок с домиком, лестницами и когтеточкой, скупили половину зоомагазина – одни только игрушки занимали целую коробку. Кошка предпочла спать на диване в гостиной, раз и навсегда вытеснив Стива и Баки на пол, а ее любимыми игрушками стали крышка от бутылки минералки и соломинка.

Обязанности по уходу за кошкой распределились, по мнению Баки, естественно и справедливо. Стив чаще убирал лоток. Он же носился за кошкой с фурминатором: Баки объявил себя непригодным для этой работы. Он-то привык действовать на поражение, это Стив вечно цацкается с противником, если считает, что он не безнадежен. В обязанности Баки вошло кормить кошку и гладить ее по требованию. Стив упрекал Баки, что тот слишком потакает ее капризам. Баки даже не пытался объяснить, что не может отказать кошке, когда та рекалибрует пластины железной лапы.

Кошка ходила за Баки как привязанная, но шла на руки только к Стиву. Она старательно топталась у него на коленях, прежде чем устроиться. Стив смеялся, что если бы ей сделали вместе с лапой вибраниумовые когти, пришлось бы и дома ходить в капитанской форме. Баки никогда не признавался, но у него до сих пор горели щеки при мысли о Стиве в супергеройской экипировке.

Стив утверждал, что чесать кошачье пузо – самая прекрасная штука на свете. Правда, тут же оговаривался, что перебирать волосы Баки ему все равно нравится больше: Баки, как правило, не кусался, когда ему это надоедало. Сам Баки забывал об этой привычке кошек или о том, что гладил ее живой рукой, и получал иногда маленькие царапины от разыгравшегося свирепого хищника. Стив неизменно тащил его на кухню обработать раны. Царапины заживали раньше, чем он успевал достать аптечку, но Баки все равно ждал, пока он закончит возиться с тюбиком мази. В такие минуты Баки очень хотелось сказать Стиву, как сильно его любит, и он никогда себя не сдерживал.

Баки не мог сказать, что с появлением кошки его жизнь преобразилась. У него и до этого были друзья и место, которое он мог назвать домом. Был Стив и их бесконечная нежность друг к другу. Просто их жизнь стала еще немного уютнее.


End file.
